tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Release
Wind Release Techniques Wind Techniques, also known as "Fūton", " 風 " Wind Techniques can only be performed by those with Wind Natured chakra Below the list of techniques is listed by name, the description and how long the rank of the technique, primarily each technique takes a certain amount of time to learn based upon the rank of the technique. D Rank Wind Release: Breeze Blade ' Hand Seals: Bird > Dragon > Tiger Description: The User performs the necessary hand seals and purses their lips, quickly exhaling chakra and air, forcing thin bursts of wind to erupt from their lips.The thin bursts of air serve as tiny blades cutting through the air, they can travel for about ten or twenty feet before fading and at ranges under fifteen feet away they can cut the skin of their enemy, even scratching rocks at close rangeThe blades are scattered and inaccurate, effectively making them not a certain hit and capable of striking allies as opposed to enemies. C Rank '''Wind Release: Aerial Uppercut ' Hand Seals: None Description: The user gathers chakra into their hand (left or right) and performs an close range uppercut, the product of which is not only a punch but a medium sized blast of air upwards, for six inches around the users hand a coating of air forms and blasts upwards, sending the enemy up into the air and possibly knocking them out entirely as the air pressure slams into their chin. This technique highly depends on the individual's strength in taijutsu and chakra control 'Wind Release: Air Thickening ' Hand Seals: Bird > Hare Description: User performs necessary hand seals and focuses strongly, the surrounding area for twenty meters becomes quite warm, the air thickens and becomes slightly more dense, breathing and movement becomes harder to achieve, the use of this jutsu spans from training, which increases the difficulty of performing physical movements and breathing, or defensively, making an enemy taijutsu user need to work harder and get exhausted quicker by being within the area.The user is immediately in the center of their own defensive jutsu, meaning to escape they have to run through thickened air and possibly get tired from it. 'Wind Release: Blustering Wind ' Hand Seals: Dragon > Hare > Monkey > Boar Boar hand seal must be held to continue blowing air Description: This jutsu is produced from the mouth much like breathing fire, however instead of blowing sharp winds the wind is thick and hard to move through, like walking towards a small hurricane miles away, the wind is in a form of a large mass of coneline-like wind towards the target with winds at almost 80 mph, If the enemy attempts to walk through the wind they will be considerably slower in speed, and projectiles thrown at the user will likely fail to hit the user. When this attack is used directly at the ground, it is capable of pushing the user about 20 meters off the ground. 'Wind Release: Gale Palm ' Hand Seals: None, User is required to clap hands Description: The user claps their hands together and compresses wind; it's then transformed into a powerful gale; capable on knocking over a human. Decent amount of chakra to create the wind needed to be able to transform into a gale like blast of wind 'WInd Release: Great Breakthrough - ' Hand Seals: Tiger > Ox > Dog > Rabbit > Snake Snake handseal needs to be held to use technique Description: This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind from the mouth. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. The user performs the hand seals, assuring that the final hand seal is held before sucking in a breath in the mouth and dispelling it.It has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can also blow away all things in the user’s line of sight. However, the user is required to hold the final seal and remain stationary. '''Wind Release: Whispering Wind Hand Seals: Ram > Rat > Horse > Dog > Tiger Description: The user can gather wind into the palm of their hand, whisper a message of any length and release it back into the wind and direct the message to the exact location pictured in your mind. The Shinobi uses fuuton chakra to carry any length of whispered phrasing on the wind silently to a location where the Shinobi is facing. However this technique can only travel 50 meters maximum and is unable to be directed towards an individual, only to a specific place. Wind Release: Wind Razor ' Hand Seals: None Description: The User cuts in a direction quickly, causing a clean band of air to burst outwards for 6 inchess along the path of the cut, when used on a Shuriken the thrown shuriken can cut six inches longer then it is. The air is so sharp that it can cut skin, flay muscle and break bone. A long slice of air can travel along the path of the thrown Shuriken, effectively making the Shuriken itself 12 inches wider, and cat cut through trees without actually touching them.User loses chakra to perform a more lengthy cut, also it requires a lot of physical effort to cut so fast as to cause the wind cutter '''Wind Release: Spiral Shredder ' Hand Seals: Rat > Bird Description: The user performs the hand seals and then the chop in the air, the chop then produces a buzz-saw type of air attack, the spiral of sharp wind is three feet long and paper thin,capable of cutting through trees and breaking earth walls, but not passing through them, this jutsu can cut through skin and muscle, halting only at bone on enemies, it can travel for twenty meters before fading and can partially be controlled once released, the user can direct the spiraling air only slightly, but enough to make a minor correction if the target is moving before the spiral is released, the spiral cannot be redirected once dodged or avoided though. '''Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Hand Seals: Dog > Ox > Snake > Monkey Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and then lifts one of their hands to their mouth; user breaths Chakra-infused wind into their hand and then launches it at the enemy; capable of shattering rock and leaving enemies with deep, freely bleeding wounds. This technique allows the user to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the user will shoot it at their opponent. Wind Release: Wind Stream Hand Seals: Rat > Snake > Dog > Horse Description: By blowing air from their mouth, the user is able to change direction while in mid-air at high speeds. It can also be used to kick up dirt to provide a distraction. While in the air and performing this Jutsu, the user cannot perform any other Jutsu's. The user performs the necessary hand seal; from their mouth comes a burst of air that allows the user to change direction in mid-air. B Rank Wind Release: Blasting Fists ''' Hand Seals: None Description: The user gathers a large amount of chakra into their fists and repeatedly punches in a direction, releasing visible balls of chaotically moving air blast forwards in the direction of the punches, able to knock enemies off their feet, pummel earth into cracking, punch wounds into a tree and cause internal damage to enemies depending on where they strike. The Blasts can travel ten meters before fading into nothingness, between one and three meters it is strongest and capable of causing broken bones. '''Wind Release: Pressure Damage Hand Seals: Bird > Dragon > Tiger Description: This technique summons a tornado like wind storm made of compressed air, once it is released it is capable of sweeping targets off their feet and damage surroundings. The user creates a gust of wind from the mouth that will rapidly spin grow in speed , strength ,and size depending on the amount of chakra invested. Once the tornado is formed with precise chakra control, the user can compress the strength and size of the tornado and strengthen it to its highest capacity before releasing it resulting in massive blasts of wind. The strong gust of wind and the damaging effects of the surrounding is not controllable , however the user can control when to release the burst of air. Wind Release: Wind Scythe Hand Seals: Snake > Rat > Ram > Monkey > Rabbit Must hold final seal (Rabbit) and remain stationary if attack is going to be kept up. The longer an opponent is held in the attack, the more damage his body takes. Description: The user performs the hand seals, assuring that the final hand seal is held before sucking in a breath in the mouth and dispelling it towards the opponent. It then surrounds the opponent, knocking them off their feet and holding them in the air. Many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets after the user dispells Wind Chakra from their mouth. The opponent enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body all the way down to the bone. The strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. 'Wind Release: Slicing Tail ' Hand Seals: None Description: The advanced version of the Wind Cutter, the user performs a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu to force a trail of sharp air to follow the path of their bladed weapon, cutting later then the first cut but for an extra 30cm/1 foot in length then the blade could hit. It differs from Wind is the ability for the blade to cut sharplyr from a greater distance.The user loses valueable chakra and consistant movement is required to keep the Slicing Tail produced, the longer the tail lasts, the more chakra it uses. Presice chakra control and a bountiful supply of chakra is necessary for this technique. 'Wind Release: Vaccuum Wave ' Hand Seals: Rat > Snake > Horse > Dog Dog hand seal must be held to continue use of the technique,the user must also remain stationary. Description: The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motions. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targest located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit. Parent Justu to both Wind Release: Slash, and Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves. Decent amount of Chakra to create the blades of wind that cover a good area; enough skill to shape the wind into blades Enemies are left with serious wounds; the surrounding area such as trees and/or rocks could be hit and broken 'WInd Release: Whirlwind Struggle ' Hand Seals: Dragon > Hare > Monkey > Boar > Bird > Rat Description: The user performs the necessary Hand Seals > Hare > Monkey > Boar > Bird > Rat and spreads their feet, widely, even standing with their back against something or someone quickl they exhale a mass of air which blusters and chaotically blows around, this wind blows for 30 meters infront of the user and has a conal effect, the wind blows at 95mph (40 meters per second) and can restrict or prevent movement towards the user, even diverting incoming attacks back at the enemy if they are not strong enough to fight through the wind pressure. At most this technique is usually performed for ten seconds.Must remain stationary to use, quite possible that if you are not strong enough or well supported you may be blown backwards several meters as you perform the technique. Capable of preventing your allies from attacking the enemy caught in the torrenting air. 'Wind Release: Whirlwind Warfare ' Hand Seals: Ram > Monkey > Tiger > Boar > Ox Description: The User performs the necessary hand seals and repeats the action of the Breeze Blade, except instead of producing a single cutting blade of air, they produce dozens, nearly fourty seperate blades of air like tiny Senbon or Shuriken. Each wind Senbon or Shuriken can cut skin, pierce muscle and damage bone, depending on how much chakra is invested in the jutsu. A long slice of air can travel along the path of the thrown Shuriken, effectively making the Shuriken itself 12 inches wider, and cat cut through trees without actually touching them. This technique is very much a scattered attack, not accurate by any means and capable of striking nearby allies as much as enemies. A Rank 'Wind Release: Wind Flicker ' Hand Seals: Ram Description: This technique is similar to Body flicker as it allows the user to move a short distance at speeds that almost as fast as Body flicker. The user is required to relax the muscles located at their feet and legs which allows a strong gust of wind to push the user at great speeds. however this technique requires a good portion of the user's chakra and precise chakra control to be able to create the gust of winds for speed. 'Wind Release: Storm Front ' Hand Seals: Bird > Monkey > Rat > Boar > Dragon > Horse > Ram > Dragon > Bird > Rat > Bird Description: The User gathers a large amount of chakra within themselves and produced the long hand seal chain of Bird > Monkey > Rat> Boar > Dragon > Horse > Ram > Dragon > Bird > Rat > Bird, the performance of which expells the users Wind based chakra which flows up into the skies, creating a massive swirling air mass above the user for 300 meters around. The location soon becomes extremely windy and downpours heavily, wind speeds approach 110mph within the area (or 50 meters per second) equivilant to the force and speed of a Class two Hurricane, trees may begin uprooting, projectile weapons will be largely diverted, long ranged attacks will become extremely hard to accurately perform. High wind speeds can destroy the ability to hit your enemy with projectiles or long ranged attack, A Kunai thrown twenty meters might miss the target by up to five meters. Can cause your allies to be unaccurate and unable to move freely.Restricts movements Category:Ninjutsu